Trust Me
by ramenrulz8P
Summary: In which Marinette helps a certain cat superhero out of a tree.
**A/N: My one shot for the Trust Me prompt for MariChat week :)**

Marinette moved her pencil along the edge of the skirt she was designing. This was the third time she'd started over. She sat in a secluded area of the park under the cool shade of one of its many trees, hoping a change of view might help her with the block she had.

A pleasant breeze blew by, causing her hair to tickle her cheeks. Marinette smiled at the sensation before she returned to her work. As the wind picked up, leaves rained down from the branches above her, dropping onto her sketchbook. The neat lines she'd been penning down were ruined.

She frowned at her work. It was nowhere near what she had in mind. At this rate she'd have to redo everything. So she did, exhaling before turning the page to start anew.

Despite the absence of wind, the trees rustled again, causing even more leaves to fall onto her lap. Marinette glared up at what caused her to ruin her sketch yet again.

A surprised breath left her lips when she saw Chat Noir right above her.

His head rested on his arm which was laid across two branches for support. His mouth hung open. His wild, blond hair fanned around his face. The sunlight filtering through the leaves gave him a faint halo. Without Chat's usual pretense, he looked so vulnerable and so much younger. Like a small child who had been playing in the park all day and decided to take a nap. He seemed so peaceful that Marinette didn't have the heart to wake him.

Angry squeaking pulled her attention from Chat. Near the trunk of the branch two squirrels seemed to be having a conversation. They exchanged a gesture, not unlike a nod, before skittering over to the sleeping boy and prodding him with acorns. The unconscious kitty swatted at them, shaking the tree and making leaves fall again.

The squirrels didn't stop their attack on Paris' beloved cat hero. Marinette giggled when he pouted at their touch. He wiggled and shifted to escape the squirrels. When it looked like he was about to fall off the branch, she stopped laughing.

Marinette rose to her feet, getting as close to him as she could before she called out, "Chat Noir".

He didn't even move.

"Chat Noir!" She yelled this time.

The cat ears on his head twitched but his body remained still.

She sighed. Looks like she'd have to help yet another cat out of a tree.

Marinette grasped the trunk of the tree and climbed as best she could. She shakily crawled onto the branch next to Chat and poked his side.

"Chat," she hissed, hoping the boy would wake up. He wiggled again, getting closer to the edge. Her brows furrowed as she grabbed his shoulder shaking him lighting. "Wake up, Cha-."

She stopped. He clasped a hand around her wrist. One of his cracked eye open as she tried to pull her hand free. He squinted like he was looking at a mirage when he tried to focus on her.

She tugged her hand back, not realizing she'd put too much force into the pull until it was too late. Her eyes widened as she began to fall backwards. There was no time to call on Tikki to transform her. There were no other branches beneath her to break the fall.

Marinette's eyes snapped shut, bracing for an impact that never came. Chat had jumped off the tree and caught her, pressing her body to his chest in a tight hold as they touched the ground.

Once she realized she was safe, Marinette slowly opened her eyes to find his staring straight at her. She couldn't help but blush at his half-lidded gaze. He blinked his sleep-filled eyes twice before slowly easing his hold, but didn't let her out of his arms.

"That was dangerous, princess."

His voice was so unexpectedly gravelly that it made her shiver.

"You were about to fall out of the tree." She tried to explain but clearly he wasn't having it.

He maintained his reprimanding stare. "I would have been fine. But you could have gotten seriously hurt if I wasn't there, princess."

She peeled his arms away from her as so she could stand. Her eyes didn't notice the blush under his mask, but the split second jolt of surprise told her he'd only just realized he'd still been holding her. She faced him with folded arms. "Fine. I'm sorry I tried to help you Chat Noir."

Chat chuckled before he yawned and stretched. He was still fighting sleep when he asked, "Was it you that was poking me the whole time?"

She lifted her hands and shook her head. "I only went up to keep you from falling. I think a few squirrels got mad at you for hogging their branch." Her eyes moved to the two squirrels who were now happily running along the branch.

"But the sunlight hits that spot at just the right angle~."

Marinette laughed at the way he whined. He was just like Manon when she didn't get a toy she wanted.

"Why don't you join me?" Marinette gestured to the spot where her sketchbook sat.

He scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't offer." She didn't wait for him to follow her as she sat back down. She patted the patch of dirt next to her. "You can sleep here. Trust me, no rabid squirrels are going to attack you while I'm here."

He grinned before he took his seat right next to her. "I trust you, princess." There was nothing but sincerity in his words- the kind that made Marinette's heart skip a few beats. But she blinked away her astonishment. She just hadn't been expecting his reply to be so…serious.

"I'm glad to hear that, Chat."

She earned a hum in reply and, moments later, Chat's breathing evened out.

The peace had returned and Marinette was finally able to sketch again.

At least until, Chat's head landed on her shoulder and the line she'd been drawing curled off in an angle.

She clicked her tongue, annoyed that she had to start over. Again. But when she looked back down at the thin overlapped pages she saw the three skirts blend into one beautiful design. They lined up to look like one multi-layered, high-to-low skirt with flared tips. It was perfect! Even better than what she had originally planned!

Marinette let out an excited squeak, trying not to move so she didn't disturb Chat. She pressed a quick kiss into Chat's soft hair. "Thank you, mon chaton."

No time was wasted in finishing the outline. She wrote out what colors and fabric to use at the sides. Her hand hurt by time she got to shading the sketch. When she was finally done she felt tired, and Chat's hair against the side of her face was a like warm, inviting pillow.

Soon Marinette felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

Perhaps she could join Chat in his little cat nap? There was part of her brain that wanted to argue, but she was much too tired to listen. Instead, she let out a happy sigh as her body curled into Chat's side.

Marinette woke on her terrace, covered in blanket she didn't own. Her sketchbook rested on top of the table next to her lounge chair. A blue sticky note had been attached to the top of it.

Thank you for a most wonderful nap, Princess. I hope your dreams were as pleasant as mine.


End file.
